


we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun

by sapphfics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gen, trying to make this work with the npatgo1812 original plot? Bit of a Nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Andrey Bolkonsky is sent to Azkaban without trial and he carries Natasha’s heart with him every miserable step of the way.





	we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun

Andrey Bolkonsky is sent to Azkaban without trial and he carries Natasha’s heart with him every miserable step of the way.

Natasha is young, she loves Andrey with all her heart.

She cries as he is marched out of the Great Hall, flanked by Ministry workers who hold their wands to his back. It’s almost as if they were escorting the Dark Lord, himself. They don’t even let him say goodbye to her, all she gets is a fleeting glance which is some mixture of sorrow and horror at his impending doom. The whole thing is utterly ridiculous. Andrey isn’t a danger to anyone, especially not his friends and fellow students.

It’s true, his father might have had close ties with the Dark Lord - close enough, in fact, that he personally tortured the mean old man to his wit’s end - but Andrey is nothing like his father. He is kind and bold, a true Gryffindor if ever Natasha saw one.  
  
Sonya holds her back, for fear Natasha may try to duel the guards and be arrested or worse. Granted, Natasha would probably take out most of the guards along with her but Sonya will die before she sees her cousin hurt.

“They can’t keep him there forever,” Sonya assures her. “He’ll come home, one day.”

Even Sonya knows she doesn't sound convinced but the sentiment is appreciated.

“I want nothing more,” Natasha sighs.

She’s hardly slept in days. It seems as if every time she closes her eyes, she's bombarded with memories of how her own father had looked upon returning from that dreadful place, like the soul had been torn out of him. He hasn’t been the same since. “I just - I can’t bare this waiting.”

Natasha feels a lump in her throat, and tries to calm down. She hums to herself, tapping out a rhythm on the wooden table.

The only mail she ever receives is the newspaper. She forces herself to read it every day even though the ever rising death toll of innocents makes her stomach churn. Next to it, however, is printed the names of those who perish in Azkaban.

Andrey’s name has yet to appear, and Natasha can do nothing but hope it never will.

//

Sonya is good. Too good for this cruel world, some say, and others claim it’s the goodness in her heart that saved her from death’s wrath.

Sofia Alexdrovna Rostova, the Girl Who Lived.

Not unlike her beloved cousin, Sonya has trouble recalling the last time she had a good night's sleep, because the dying screams of those who were killed defending her and of those she couldn't save seem to echo in her mind each night. She's tried sleeping potions, but they don't seem to help. It's a never-ending reminder that she walks in the light whilst they rot in the dirt because of her.

Somehow, Sonya is fated to help vanquish the Dark Lord, and save all those who are still breathing. She's only seventeen but she knows she probably won't live much longer.

If her entire existence is built upon the bones of those she has lost, surely, she too, must have to die and repay them all for their bravery. If she has to die to save everyone, then it so it shall be. She will face death for Natasha, for Marya, for everyone living and dead. It is her destiny. She accepted her fate long ago.

She only needs to ensure everyone can move on with their lives once she is no longer in them.

This shouldn't be too hard, for most. She can be a martyr, a hero, a saint, and they can put her name on a statue or something and quickly forget that she's clumsy and impulsive and has a terrible sense of direction. They can glorify her all they want, and continue on with their lives without the threat of the Dark Lord.

However, Sonya knows that Natasha needs Andrey. So, Sonya needs to save him. She's just not sure how she can, but she'll figure out a way, eventually.

Marya will miss her dearly, she knows, but Marya has lived for almost a hundred years and has surely seen many close to her die. This will be no different. Marya will mourn her, and visit her grave on her birthday, leaving flowers on the hedge-stone, and talk about how life is now.

Sonya knows they will miss her and she will miss them and that none of this really matters. They won't need her anymore once he's gone.

//

Their Divination Professor once informed them that if you grip a candle and stare into a mirror before the dawn breaks on a Sunday, you can glimpse the future.

She said it as if she were telling some great, earth shattering secret.

Personally? Natasha is sceptical. It sounds like the kind of thing a Muggle would say, the kind of trick they would use to sell each-other useless objects like mood rings or those fortune telling machines. But she's growing more and more anxious each day with no word from Andrey, and so they might as well try it.

"What do you see?" Sonya whispers.

(A coffin or a man, Sonya assumes because everyone sees a man. Everyone except Sonya who sees only the darkness of a starless sky, and pearls.)

"I see my face," Natasha replies because it's true. Well, if she truly is looking into the future, it must mean she's still alive.

The picture blurs, fading away. She sees Andrey and almost smiles, before she sees the blood covering him.

"He's lying down," Natasha realises. At once, she feels panic rise in her chest, as she rips her eyes away from the mirror and puts her hands on her cousin's shoulders in order to keep her balance. "Sonya, why is he lying down?!"

"I-" Sonya starts. "I don't know."

But Sonya can't see what Natasha can.

Natasha knows what's happening, what will happen, and something deep inside her soul splits. "I'm so frightened."

Andrey will never come back, or something will happen to her before he does.

(And well, her cousin is the Girl Who Lived. It's far more likely they will use Natasha as a way to get to Sonya. Sonya would do anything for her.)

Natasha turns back to look at the mirror one last time and sees nothing but the candle.


End file.
